pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 6th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot After the journey with Ash and Misty, Brock has reached his hometown, Pewter City. Suddenly, a man asks Brock to go away, since a curse had befallen the town. Brock asks the man, who is his father, Flint, what is he doing. Flint, seeing he has been caught, asks Brock how glorious the Pewter City's Gym has been, since his wife has done something gravely to the place. Flint and Brock come to the Gym, the latter shocked how "nicely" decorated is, with hedges, flowers and other things. Brock decides to enter the Gym, no matter how horrible it must look inside. Flint tells Brock his mother has the keys, so they walk off to their house. Brock comes back and is greeted by his siblings. Brock comes to the living room and greets his mother, who is placing a painting on the wall, since she wants to be an artist. Brock remembers his mother wanted to be an astronomer and before that even a juggler. Brock thinks his father is just overreacting, but Flint knows the true horror is inside. Brock enters the Gym, seeing it flooded and heavily decorated. Brock asks why is there water in the Gym, since it is supposed to be for Rock-type Pokémon. Suddenly, some water-type Pokémon emerge, impressing Brock her mother managed to catch them. However, he points out it is not their place to be here. Brock's siblings warn Brock they also tried and failed to reason with their mother. Brock thinks his father should have some influence over this matter, but Flint makes excuses. Flint thinks he is just not suited to be a Gym Leader, but Brock encourages him to fight his mother for the sake of the Gym. Before the battle, Brock clarifies to his mother this is no place for softness or decorations. Brock demands if she loses, the Gym goes back the way it was. Brock's mother thinks he is stubborn, but tells if she were to win, everyone has to become a water-type trainer. Flint thinks he has no advantage here, on a lake in the gym, against water-type Pokémon. Brock reminds Flint of his friend, Ash, whose Pikachu defeated Brock's Onix - for there is always a way to win. Brock's mother sends Marill and Flint his Golem, who barely stands on the rock. Brock's mother lets Flint have the first move, who decides to show the pride of the Pewter City's Gym. Golem uses Earthquake, shaking the ground and making Marill fall in the lake. Marill is swept by the waves, but manages to use Surf, causing Golem to sink in the lake. Lola has Blastoise go down and rescue Golem. While Flint apologizes Golem (knowing how water is not for rock-type Pokémon), Brock uses a fan to dry off Golem. Brock's mother praises Flint, who remembers their first battle, as Poliwag used Hydro Pump on his Graveler. They both remember each other's battling skills and hold hands. Brock is not impressed and decides to challenge his mother, Lola, for the sake of the Gym. While Brock is cooking dinner with his siblings, Flint and Lola talk with each other. Flint thought Lola started the hobbies because she was tired of him, but Lola replies she has many interests, but her love for Flint is something that will never change. At the table, Brock and his siblings watch as Flint and Lola feed each other. Lola is impressed by Brock's food, though Brock asks when will the battle commence. Flint announces from this point on, the Gym will feature Rock and Water-type Pokémon. Forrest is angry, claiming the gym will be ruined and leaves. Brock's sister tells Brock Forrest wanted to be the Gym Leader one day. Later, Brock finds Forrest at the river and goes to him. Forrest claims this is his place when he wants to be alone. Brock is asked if he has met girls. Brock confirms that, but claims he needs to be focused on becoming the Pokémon Breeder. Brock replies he heard Forrest wanted to become the Gym Leader. Forrest confirms that, but seeing the Gym ruined, he wants to travel instead, for he is soon to choose his first Pokémon. After the journey, he plans on coming back and challenge his parents to become the Gym Leader. Forrest asks Brock is it wrong if he had chosen to be a Rock-type specialist, wanting to become the Rock Pokémon Master, but always loses to a water-type. Brock replies he shouldn't overthink himself, since the battle is about to overcoming the trials. Brock stands up, claiming he will win tomorrow, for the sake of the Rock-type Pokémon. The next day, Brock comes to the Gym and greets his parents, who made a new sign for the Gym. Brock refuses, since he is challenging his mother, as the Gym has to be a Rock-type one. Lola accepts, but reminds he has to fight in the water. Brock sends Onix and Lola Mantine. Seeing Forrest, Brock has Onix use Dig, shocking Lola, for the water is being drained. Onix attacks Mantine, who takes the hit and retaliates with Bubblebeam. Onix takes the hit, but binds Mantine. Mantine uses Bubblebeam on Onix, who releases it from the grip. Mantine continues attacking, so Onix uses Slam, defeating Mantine. Brock's siblings are amazed by this victory. Brock commends Onix, while Lola calls Mantine back. As requested, Lola confirms the Gym will be a Rock-type, but asks the colors to be kept, at least. Flint holds hands, charming Lola, while Brock lets them keep the colors. Forrest, however, admits he wants to be as good as Brock. Brock, however, lets Onix stay with Forrest and teach him some things, since Flint is not a suitable Gym Leader. Forrest agrees, hoping one day they will be at the top. Later, Brock, with new clothes, is ready to move onwards. Forrest, however, decides to have a battle with Brock when he comes back. Brock agrees, as well as teaching Forrest about girls. Brock bids farewell, as he goes towards Hoenn, to meet up with Ash. Debuts Character *Lola Quotes :"We're at the table." - Cindy :"That's gross." - Suzy Trivia Mistakes *Flint had stated in Showdown in Pewter City that Lola had died of heart break after he had left home to become a Pokémon trainer. *Mantine got hit by Dig, despite flying-type Pokémon being immune to such moves. Gallery Brock encounters his father SP008 2.png Brock came to his re-decorated Gym SP008 3.png Brock came back home SP008 4.png Lola shows the new painting SP008 5.png Lola flooded the Gym SP008 6.png Brock is disappointed what happened to the Gym SP008 7.png Brock yells at Lola SP008 8.png The siblings are not pleased they'd have to train Water-type Pokémon SP008 9.png Golem uses Earthquake SP008 10.png Marill used Surf SP008 11.png Brock dries Golem with a fan SP008 12.png Lola and Flint discuss the future of Pewter City's Gym SP008 13.png Lola and Flint made a decision SP008 14.png Brock is surprised the Gym would feature Rock and Water Pokémon SP008 15.png Forrest doubts if he chose the correct type to specialize in SP008 16.png Brock gives Forrest some tips SP008 17.png Lola and Flint made a new sign SP008 18.png Onix vs. Mantine SP008 19.png Brock has faith in Onix winning the fight SP008 20.png Brock leaves off to Hoenn }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Specials Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe